


Where Are You?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, BoyxBoy, Break Up, M/M, Missing, Mistaken Identity, character slowly driven insane, idk - Freeform, possible death, tennagers, why the hell am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig goes missing, only to show up the next day with no memories, or feelings towards Tweek. Tweet is slowly driven mad by this, when he notices something, Craig looks a lot like this other missing boy, is this just Tweek's mental health declining, or is there really a link? Who knows. (This will suck for the record.. also may or may not add more tags as this goes on)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so bad!!! It's late when I wrote this!!!

Tweek smiled at Craig as the two held hands. Craig has the same emotionless look on his face that he always did. “So… Are you sure you don't wanna do s-something tonight?” Tweek asked, twitching in the middle of his sentence. He still did twitch, but not nearly as badly as he had when they were younger.

“Yeah… I've got a lot of homework to do… Being sick for a week sucks…” Craig said in his normal monotone voice.

“O-Ok! See you t-Tomorrow then!” Tweek let go of his hand and waved goodbye to him. Tweek didn't know how this moment would later be engraved into his head. 

The sun last few rays of sun shining on Craig’s bit of hair that poked out from his beloved hat. How the wind just barely blew, siginaling that it was officially autumn. Craig taking a moment to realize that Tweek had let go of his hand, blinking in a bit of confusion, before waving goodbye back to him. 

To Tweek, that was the last time he ever saw his boyfriend alive, and would probably stay that way.

 

… Later that Night, somewhere else...

 

Ian dragged Vincent by his hoodie as he looked down at the ground, his phone at this point the only light source they had. Vincent wasn't even sure why they'd decided to be idiots and venture out by themselves, but by now he was suffering for it. Vincent knew that the two of them couldn't survive for very long out here, not only were they both extremely skinny, and snow had fallen in the last few days and was still on the ground, but Ian also had a head injury. At this point Vincent wasn't even sure if Ian was aware that he had this gash on the top of his head, or if he was numbed to the pain of it, and at the point was being driven by adrenaline.

“You have no idea where we are, do you?” His friend questioned him, hoping that Ian would for once admit that they were hopelessly lost.

“Sure I do! I know my way around this state! I was born and raised here in Colorado dear friend!” The other almost bragged at his friend, making Vincent roll his eyes.

“I moved here when I was 6.”

“Exactly! I have a six year… what's that word again… I'm light headed.. fuck…” Ian sighed as he sat down, completely forgetting about everything else. He'd been doing this … a lot. Vincent just looked at the boy, as he stared off into space, trying to remember things. Why was he the one in charge again? Vincent had a phone too! He even had a flashlight! But yet, Ian got to drag the other along as he got them both more and more hopelessly lost.

“Y'know Ian, I hate you,” Vincent murmured as he glared off into space. He couldn't think of any better way to tell Ian just how he viewed him. The boy was such an idiot, how he had friends, Vincent would never know. He sighed. Why did he even care if this jackass died? No one would miss him, and at this point he was just holding him up.

“Dude same! You've got no idea how much I hate myself!” Ian smiled at the brunette, happy that they were finally connecting in some way, even if it was about hating him.

“...Ian…. How hard did you hit your head on that rock?” 

“What rock?”

Vincent sighed, giving up at this point. If Ian couldn't remember, why the hell should he tell him? If Ian were to die in the next few hours, why should Vincent make it less enjoyable by informing him of the gash on the top of his head.

Ian titled his head to the side as he stared out at the night sky, a smile making it’s way to his lips. “How cute,” the other boy couldn't help by think. Vincent looked away, somewhat angered by himself. This is why he cared if he died or not? Because Ian was occasionally less of an annoying jackass, and more of an adorable child? For every romantic thought that was based around the green haired boy, he could feel another brain cell die.

“Hey Vincent, why's there a light over there?” Ian pointed towards the trees, “Or at least I think that's what it is…”

“I don't know Ian-” Vincent sounded almost tired of his “friend”’s bull, until be released what Ian’s stupid question ment, “Ian… You are a genius! I could kiss you!” Vincent hugged the green haired boy.

“... wait… I thought I was the second idiot of the group… also don't kiss me, that's fucking gross.” The other glared at him, not liking being touched.

“...And here we are again… back to me hating you,” Vincent let go of the other and began heading towards the town, pretty sure his friend was close behind, but unfortunately Ian was as blind as a bat, and the fact it was night didn't help much either. Ian stayed put, resting on a log thinking Vincent was somewhere somewhat close by. He closed his eyes, not knowing how dangerous it was for him to do that, but of course this wasn't nearly as dangerous as what Vincent was daring to do…

Meanwhile close by

Craig Tucker for some odd reason found himself roaming the streets of South Park, he couldn't explain why, but he just felt the need to. He looked over his shoulder for the thousandth time that night as he continued on. Had dating Tweek made him more paranoid or something? 

He knew he didn't have much to worry about, since he was now 15, and even though he was quite skinny and weak, he was still sure no one would try and get him. He trudged along, feeling a cold breeze, and white flakes falling from the sky. Oh how great, it was snow, he couldn't help but roll his eyes, and decided to head back home, he was halfway there when he heard that noise, that noise that would change his life in a way. It was a scream, he turned around, fully startled. He blinked, jaw dropped, “Oh my god…” he muttered, “T-This can't be… No..” he backed away, looking behind him once again. There was no one there, maybe he could run… but why should he? This probably wouldn't pose a threat to him.. would it? He wasn't sure, but all he could find himself doing was flipping off the thing in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek freaking out, the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm hey, for the record, I'm sorry if this one is somehow worse than the first chapter! After seeing that this got like 200 hits, I decided I'd actually attempt to put some effort into this and make it good...

Tweek had been a nervous wreck all day, his boyfriend had gone missing last night, and no one had any idea what happened. Tweek stared down at the coffee in his hand, his whole boldly slightly shaking, whether that was from anxiety or the coffee was anyone’s guess. At this point it was most likely due to a mix of the two. A sigh left his body as he gulped down yet another cup of coffee. He needed to find Craig, and soon, and if not him then someone else. He looked up at the television screen, hoping to find something that might calm him down on the screen… of course the opposite happened.

“And we have breaking news! Local teenager goes missing! Stay tuned to hear more about-” Tweek picked up the remote, turning it off as his trembling became worse. He couldn't hide from this. He had to stare it in the face. Craig was missing, and there was probably no chance of finding him. He could feel tears building up in his eyes as he thought about him, about how he'd never get to see that slight smile on his face that no one else could detect. 

He looked down at the ground as he thought of how his body might be found, about how it might be found in a ditch somewhere, clothes torn, maybe his body burned to the point where they had to use dental records to tell who the body even belonged to. Or maybe there wouldn't be any teeth left and they'd have to use DNA testing or something! 

The sobs finally took over, as he cried so hard that he couldn't breath. Oh god how he missed Craig. How could he live without him? It hadn't even been a day and he was already a complete mess! 

Buzz buzz

Tweek nearly jumped off of the couch, “Ack!” He looked back at the couch he'd been sitting on in shock. It was just his phone, nothing to worry about… he tried to calm his breathing, closing his eyes, telling himself everything was fine. He opened his eyes up again and picked up the phone, smile fading from his face immediately. It was a text. His shaking got worse as the device dropped from his hand. How could this be happening to him? 

The number didn't show up as a contact, nor did he recognize the number, although it was from the area. The text was simple, it wasn't even a word, or a letter, it was simply a picture. The single most scariest picture he'd ever seen in his whole life. 

The background of the picture was grey, and almost looked like cement, although he couldn't be sure, but he could be sure of what was laying on top of the ground. A hat. To most this wouldn't cause a heart attack, if anything it would cause the average person to question who the hell was texting them, and why they'd texted them a picture of a hat of all things, Tweek on the other hand was not like most people. This one picture told him that there was no way Craig was alive. That was his hat. His hat. His hat. Craig Tucker’s hat. There was no way he would ever take that off!! The stains on the top of it didn't help whatsoever. He could feel vomit rising from his stomach to his throat at this point, burning the whole way. He tried to keep it down, but unfortunately lost the battle. He stared at the ground, at the vomit, at the phone, his sight began to blur as he felt himself begin to lean forward, his breathing getting more and more shallow by the second, until he hit the ground. When he hit it he made a big thud, a thud that no one heard. He woke up hours later to no one and the mess he'd accidentally made. Maybe cleaning this up would take his mind off of Craig….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!!! I also wanna say really quickly, that is is kinda based off my friend, because I swear to god he sounds just like Craig, and he has black hair and- ehhh... idk why I wrote this...


End file.
